The Horror Hostess Part 1
The Horror Hostess Part 1 is the first segment from the one hundred and twentieth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield gets Jon Arbuckle on a date with a famous woman. Unknown to him, there is more to her than meets the eye. Plot Jon Arbuckle is watching horror films on television. Garfield and Odie wonder why Jon has taken an interest in horror films, since he has never cared for them before. They soon find out that he is only watching them for the presenter, a woman named Vivacia. Garfield and Odie conclude that they will have to get food for themselves, and steal a pizza from a pizzeria. Garfield and Odie realize that Jon has been good to them, so they do something nice for him: get Vivacia to meet him. Odie wonders how, while Garfield sends him out as a lost dog with a tag. Vivacia finds Odie and takes him back to the Arbuckle residence. As Jon despairs about meeting Vivacia, the doorbell rings, and he sees the presenter holding Odie. Jon celebrates behind a closed door before quickly letting her in. Jon tells her about his degree in cartooning while Garfield jokes about the longevity of the date. She suggests that they continue the conversation over dinner, where he has to wear one thing: a baseball uniform. He ultimately accepts and she leaves, asking him to be there at midnight. At dinner, Jon wonders about the uniform request, only for her to answer that he will understand when she shows him her “collection”. He finds out that all the food on the table is bat, and that he can either eat it or feed it to Vivacia’s pet, Spot. The “pet” roars while eating the food, prompting Jon to leave before being stopped by Vivacia, who still plans to show him her “collection”. He questions about the contents of the collection before being shrunk by Vivacia. Jon tries to escape her; he is soon captured and put in a glass container. He is then placed in the collection, which consists of a group of men in baseball uniforms. Back at the Arbuckle residence, Garfield and Odie prepare to watch “The All Soup Channel”. The show is interrupted by breaking news. Eight men have disappeared, all of them last seen wearing baseball uniforms on Gravestone Road, where Vivacia’s house is located. Garfield angrily argues that they should not have interrupted his favorite show before realizing that Jon was last seen near her residence. They go out to save him before Garfield notes that they have run out of time for the cartoon; he hopes it will be a two-parter. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Vivacia Minor Characters *Announcer (voiced by Don Messick) *Tony (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Customer (voiced by Thom Huge) *Spot the Dragon (mentioned) *Cat *Mouse *Eight men (two voiced by Don Messick and Gregg Berger) *"All Soup Channel" Personality (voiced by Gregg Berger) *News Reporter (voiced by Don Messick) Trivia *The movie Vivacia presents at the beginning of the episode is Kung-Fu Creatures on the Rampage 5. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Garfield and Friends